


Do You Mind If I Stay Tonight

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles makes Erik feel amused, Cherik - Freeform, College AU, Erik is not amused, M/M, but first it is fun, party animal Charles, things go downhill later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first impression Erik has from Charles is that he looks like a mouse.///Cherik, College AU, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea where this is going and I like this universe a lot. The chapters will be pretty short (like, really short), but there will be a regular update to make up for the length, I promise. If you find any mistakes, please tell me immediately so I can edit it, since English is not my native language.  
> Enjoy!

The first impression Charles gets from Erik is that he looks good without shirt, that he apparently doesn’t care whether his hair is unkempt or not and that he seems to need to warm up a little to other people. He also seems to be the neat type of guy since the dorm is, without doubt, clean to every bit, every single thing being on its place. It is admirable, really, since Charles himself tends to be a bit messy when he considers other things to be more important. Erik is tall with a broad chest and really nice abs; his gaze is intensive and gives nothing away about himself. Charles assumes he is a quiet, dangerous guy, at least he hopes so-it makes things more interesting.

“Hi!” He says and extends his hand. “I am Charles, Charles Xavier, history student and your new roommate, nice to meet you!”

 

The first impression Erik gets from Charles is that he looks like a mouse.

“I’m Erik,” He says and returns to the coffee machine.


	2. This is how they sleep.

“No,” Erik says. Charles seriously considers buying him a dog to cheer him up because he doesn’t like arguing with a man who is at least a good head taller than him and doesn’t smile at all when Charles cracks a joke. 

“Come on!” Charles tries again. Erik scowls and folds his arms in front of his chest. He is half-naked again and Charles really doesn’t try to stare but it is a bit difficult not to when Erik’s chest is right in front of his head. 

“No,” Erik says. “This is my god damn bed and you stay out of it. It is your own fault when you drink coffee in your bed and spill it everywhere because of a stupid article in the internet.”

“Come on, it was about Steve Rogers and Tony Stark getting together, man, everyone would have spilled their coffee at that!”  
Erik doesn’t look impressed.

Charles, however, is slightly fascinated because he thinks that Erik never said that much at once before. It would be a mistake to give this fascination away by commenting on the happening, though, so he doesn’t. He clears his throat and gives Erik his most vicious look. “Alright, then I’ll sleep on the couch. You know what happens then?”

Erik quirks an eyebrow.

“My back will start to ache and I will find enormous pleasure in complaining about it the whole damn day. I will pester you with my pain until it drives you mad. You will regret not sharing your bed with me, I swear.”

///////

Erik still thinks Charles looks like a mouse, but his eyes are really pretty when he argues with somebody. 

“No,” He says.

At one point in the middle of the night, he wakes up to find Charles sleeping on the floor, curled up in a tight ball, tightly clasping some books and muttering something Erik cannot understand. Erik stands up with a sigh and covers him with a blanket before he goes back to sleep. 

///////

Erik sleeps naked. Charles doesn’t know what to make out of that, but he doesn’t crawl into Erik’s bed while being drunk again so soon after discovering it. Charles thinks that there are certain limits one does not cross with his heterosexual roommate. 

///////

Charles sleeps in boxers and a slightly too-big shirt with Darwin on it because he is just a geek like that.

Sometimes he also simply passes out in his street wear because he is just an idiot like that.


	3. This is how they eat.

Erik eats meticulously no matter what it is he eats. Crumbs are very unlikely and in the rare case that there are some, he always swipes them away the second he spots them. He never takes more than he really eats. His plate is always clean after he is finished. It is as if he was constantly starving, but no matter how much Charles teases him with it, Erik only stares at him and grunts something like “There are many people out there who don’t have enough to eat”. 

He prefers meat over fish. Charles needs to practically force him to eat some fruits; he suspects that Erik only obliges so that he stops whining. The thought is a bit endearing, considering that it is Erik of all people. During breakfast, nothing will stop Erik from reading the newspaper; all attempts at beginning a conversation at this time were proven to be utterly futile. They don’t always eat lunch together depending on their different schedules, but when they do, Erik is silent and eats quickly while Charles talks and talks and forgets about the sandwich in his hand until Erik either takes it away from him and eats it himself in the very same efficient manner or commands, “Eat, Charles” and stares at him until he stops talking and does as he is told because he wants to keep Erik content. 

Still, peas were never an option.

/////

Charles never stops talking, not even when he eats. However, Erik does not think Charles notices. Also, he eats absolutely messily, always gesturing with his hands while doing so. He does not stick to fixed mealtimes either; instead he eats whenever he feels like it. 

Sometimes, especially when they have dinner consisting of delivered pizza in front of the TV, he simply falls asleep while eating as if knocked out by a boxer.


End file.
